


I hate you...and I need you

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: The episode between pre-concert and post-concert. (written in Chinese)





	1. I hate you

如果可以不要這麼辛苦就好了，但是看到鍾炫如此努力的模樣，卻又覺得很滿足，很喜歡這小小的身軀有著無限能量的感覺，朝著目標努力地樣子，覺得非常迷人。

 

**

 

堅挺的肌肉線條正在逐漸成形，旼炫埋首在鍾炫的頸窩撫摸著對方漂亮的身體，不會留下痕跡的，黃旼炫湊在他耳邊說著。

 

不過是硬挺的乳首還是纖腰他都非常喜歡，張開腿迷迷糊糊的樣子也是，金鍾炫纏上他的脖子也想說些什麼，但是他知道對方會說什麼，率先堵住了對方的唇。

 

「不要說，這樣我會忍不住的」  
「可是……之後一個月，我也會很想要你的」  
「你說這話很危險的」  
「因為是你，所以沒有關係」

 

裝不下的白濁從體內流出，金鍾炫攬著黃旼炫的脖子想要親嘴，不斷摩擦到的兩個器官讓黃旼炫有些不自在，他又有反應了，黃旼炫稍微拉開兩人距離，但是見到的卻是鍾炫委屈的眼神，他抱歉般地重新吻了上去，戀人抓起他的手。

 

「你想要的話，我還可以……」  
「因為我很在意你的身體，我覺得不可以」  
「那……就是演唱會後囉？」鍾炫輕輕扣著他的手，並且搖著。  
「當然，你比什麼都還要重要」

 

**

 

演唱會距離大概還有兩週，黃旼炫拉著金鍾炫一起進到浴室，當然是一起洗澡了。

 

黃旼炫從背後親吻著金鍾炫的裸背邊低喃著。

 

「忽然有點捨不得，好不想讓這漂亮的身體被別人看到」  
「呀，說什麼啊」  
「但是想到寶貝這幾個月都只能吃地瓜跟雞胸肉，又覺得好捨不得」  
「嗚啊，你到底想幹嘛……」

 

黃旼炫悄悄把慾望插入金鍾炫的雙腿之間，金鍾炫頓時不敢亂動，黃旼炫的手在他身上遊走，從胸口到鯊魚肌再到腹部，不用看也知道有多好看，接著就鬆開對方了，金鍾炫轉頭看著表情複雜的黃旼炫，對方似乎想要走出淋浴間，但是被金鍾炫抓住手。

 

「你……？」  
「我想要你了沒錯，但是不行」  
「那用嘴巴？」  
「這樣我會越來越貪心的，鍾炫哪」  
「因為……我也……」  
「那這樣好了」

 

黃旼炫重新走進淋浴間，把鍾炫壓在牆上，把自己的東西貼上鍾炫的，一起搓揉著。

 

「好濃呢」  
「呀，閉嘴……」  
「有沒有只說你的……我也忍了跟你一樣久」  
「你還是閉嘴好了……」

 

**

 

演唱會隔天是休假，慶功宴結束後，五人並沒有如預期的倒頭大睡，反而在客廳促膝長談了許久直到珉起大叫我眼睛要閉上了！Aron哥一陣怪笑，抓起珉起的手，把人帶走，東昊也揉揉眼睛回自己房間。

 

黃旼炫也帶著金鍾炫回到房間，後者的眼睛也快閉上了，但是蓋上被子後，還是湊了過去給對方一個晚安吻。

 

隔天黃旼炫滿足的看著金鍾炫吃著外送的炸雞，滿足的喝著可樂，偶爾擦一下金鍾炫的嘴角，再回到原本觀賞的位置，金鍾炫還一臉的問著，旼炫不吃嗎？黃旼炫搖搖頭，只是摸了摸對方的頭。

 

旼炫很想說他想吃的是別的，可是說出來大概會被眼前的漂亮小東西打的亂七八糟。

 

「鍾炫努力的樣子，我真的很喜歡哦」  
「啊？」  
「你慢慢吃，乖」

 

TBC.


	2. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft and fluffy(?) love life between Jonghyun and Minhyun.

「我晚上來接你」  
「……嗯？」

 

黃旼炫躺在金鍾炫對面輕拍著對方，哄著自己的寶貝入睡，金鍾炫像嬰兒一樣蜷著身體，聽到黃旼炫的話後睜開了眼睛，往黃旼炫懷裡湊，黃旼炫內心哀嚎了一聲，這樣是要我怎麼離開呢。

 

「我晚上會等你來的」金鍾炫喃喃道著，「你不是好幾天沒有回那邊了，應該都積灰塵了吧」

 

金鍾炫忽然咯咯笑著，或許是想到黃旼炫如機器人般打掃自宅的模樣，伸手攬住男友的脖子印了一個吻上去。

 

「快回去吧」  
「……我忽然不想走了」  
「這樣不像你」  
「我願意因為你打破我自己的原則」  
「那我比較喜歡有原則，像數學公式般的你」  
「……呼，算你贏」

 

其實兩個人的距離已經近到講話時嘴唇會沾在對方的唇上，但是卻沒有誰忍不住，黃旼炫摸了摸金鍾炫的頭，離開了對方的房間。

 

其實黃旼炫沒有說是幾點，金鍾炫也沒有再去問，反正是晚上，多晚都可以，他都會等他的，金鍾炫去洗了澡，吹完頭髮正要拿起遊戲機，手機就響了一聲。

 

「我在樓下了」

 

才分離幾個小時，卻已經想念萬分，不知道過去那一年多，到底是怎麼撐過來的，金鍾炫意識到自己是跑下樓梯時，才忽然想到，額頭都沁出汗水了，自己甚至是穿著睡衣跟拖鞋下樓的，但是有多套一件hoodie，以免某人又會念，抬起頭看到是三樓，金鍾炫調整呼吸慢慢往地下停車場走，但是卻被樓梯間的黃旼炫一把摟住，其實他沒有看清楚是誰，但是熟悉又是自己喜歡的香水味，他立刻認了出來，他從那個人懷裡抬起頭看著對方，笑了，對方的汗水也從下巴滑落。

 

「為什麼不等我下樓就好？」

 

黃旼炫牽著金鍾炫的手，兩人同個方向往地下停車場走，金鍾炫搖著對方的手問著。

 

「想要快點見到你」  
「我們才分開……」「六個小時又三十分鐘？」  
「呀，什麼啦」

 

上車了，黃旼炫問著要不要去吃好吃的漢堡？金鍾炫答著好啊，都可以。

 

跟你在一起，做什麼都可以。

 

**

 

門都還沒關好，就被鎖在懷裡親著，是金鍾炫讓他為所欲為的，金鍾炫伸手勾住對方的脖子，昂起頭跟對方接吻著，黃旼炫捧起對方的臀，撞開自己的房門，但是卻是溫柔的把人往床上放。

 

他其實很喜歡黃旼炫的新家，整個空間都是黃旼炫的味道，整個空間都是黃旼炫打理的，自己的褲子已經被扯下，包括剛剛黃旼炫幫他另外戴的長褲，也早被脫下丟在一旁，對方只沾了口水就探入他的身體，他拱起身摟住對方，輕輕念著對方的名字。

 

「嗚……要試試直接進來嗎？」  
「那樣你會受傷的」  
「可是你不會讓我受傷的」  
「你有時真的對我很壞呢」

 

對方的堅硬慢慢探入體內，兩週沒有經人事的身體適應的有點慢，但是這緩慢卻足以讓兩人有更多時間親吻。

 

「我有時在想……我好像不是想要做愛」  
「那是？」

 

黃旼炫摸著金鍾炫的臉頰道著，金鍾炫腿勾住對方的腰。

 

「我覺得我是想要你」  
「不一樣嗎？」  
「不一樣吧？」

 

探到最深處的時候，他們同時嘆了一口氣，金鍾炫輕輕哼著，黃旼炫來回摸著金鍾炫的腰，接著脫下對方的衣服跟自己的，接著壟罩在對方上方，動著身體讓懷裡的寶貝發出可人的哼聲，金鍾炫握著對方的手臂，難耐地扭著身體。

 

「嗚……其實我知道不一樣，但是我、我只是期待你會說出什麼……」

 

金鍾炫原本以為今天對方會沒有甚麼耐心，會比較粗暴的對待他，但是沒有，反而溫柔又緩慢的，不斷在敏感帶琢磨著，想要被對方狠狠操弄的念頭一直飄過金鍾炫腦海，只好自己收縮著內壁與扭著腰。

 

「想要我嗎？鍾炫」  
「嗚啊……」

 

黃旼炫用掌心摩擦著對方的前端，低著頭快速的舔了一下對方挺立的乳頭，讓金鍾炫忍不住叫出聲，金鍾炫沒有回答他，反而更期待黃旼炫會如何玩弄他的身體，結果不回答的下場就是被對方捧起臀，以蹲坐的姿勢含著對方的慾望，金鍾炫喘著氣摟著對方的頭。

 

「旼炫吶……旼炫……」

 

金鍾炫自己主動提著腰試圖讓自己舒服，甚至將自己的胸口湊向旼炫的唇，讓對方含住。

 

「想要旼炫、想要你……想要你狠狠地、狠狠地操我……」

 

果然，聽到這句話後，對方把他重新壓在身下，一點也不留情的狠狠操弄，已經夠了可是卻又還不夠，金鍾炫勾住對方的腰，想要再深一點……意識到自己這個念頭後，金鍾炫羞恥的摀住臉，忍不住繼續喚著對方的名字，終於讓自己跟對方達到高潮。

 

如果可以再來一次，一定很棒。

 

不知道什麼時後手已經被旼炫扣著，對方分明是自己豢養的狐狸，但是此時對方的眼神卻又讓自己好想是他的獵物一樣，對方沒有扣著自己那隻手，來回撫摸著自己的身體，低下頭被含住乳首，同時也感覺到對方的慾望慢慢又充血，他有些抗拒的抵擋著對方撫摸自己的舉動，雖然很舒服，但是不知道為什麼抗拒著，但是對方沒有理會，該說是，故意不理的。

 

「為什麼哭了？」  
「因為你、你一直動」  
「才不是呢，一定有別的原因」  
「嗚，不要……那邊不行……」  
「明明很喜歡的啊？」  
「不要……」

 

黃旼炫終於乖乖停下動作了，但是卻讓懷裡的人哭的更兇了，黃旼炫憐愛地捧著對方的臉頰，親吻著對方的唇，把可愛又惹人憐愛的寶貝摟進懷裡。

 

「明明很喜歡吧？」  
「才沒有」  
「可是我很喜歡這樣的你」

 

這麼無助又可憐的模樣，只能被我看到，黃旼炫想著，同時哄著金鍾炫。

 

「很可愛、很漂亮啊，明明喜歡卻又受不了的模樣，我真的很喜歡」  
「嗚嗚……不要說了，你很討厭」  
「那……可以了嗎？」  
「……嗯」

 

被填滿到，抽出時都有色情的水聲，金鍾炫紅著臉爬起身打算接過黃旼炫手中的紙巾，但是對方卻直接擦拭著，金鍾炫害羞的勾著對方的脖子任對方擺佈著，接著被按著肚子排出更多的白濁，金鍾炫害羞的想要合上大腿，但是被阻止。

 

「不可以、旼炫，真的不可以……」  
「……我知道的」  
「抱我去洗澡」

 

把人安頓好之後，似乎都要天亮了，黃旼炫把人摟進懷裡，金鍾炫紅著臉說著下次不要這樣了，黃旼炫漫不經心的答著好的……想著，下一次要做什麼呢……

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有點倉促的結束...^^;  
> 但是有寫到一些一直想寫的內容，也想表達這兩個人互相需要的感覺？不知道有沒有寫出來>.<  
> 總之，好喜歡他們阿！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 會有後續的❤️❤️❤️  
> 但是不保證什麼時後寫出來....


End file.
